Rosemarie Foryx
|text1=Humanoid |item2= |text2=Vampyre |item3= |text3=Icyene }} Rosemarie Foryx is a Vyrelady whose first residence was Hallowvale shortly before the outbreak of the God Wars, which ultimately forced her to be turned to a Vampyre shortly after the siege. She now is the Second in Command of the Foryx Coven and the governor of Burgh De Rott. Rosemarie is played by the user Rose Kainz. Apearance Humanoid Form Rosemarie in her humanoid form would stand at 5’7 housing a slender hourglass figure. Her skin is incredibly white and pale, being relatively flawless. Rosemarie’s face would be vaguely heart-shaped, accompanied with large elongated ears that stretch above her head. Arguably the most noticeable trait about Rosemarie’s face is her eyes, being slightly larger than usual and bearing the electric blue Foryx irises. Rosemarie dons dark gothic styled clothing with a red trim and a matching cape while within this form. Full Form Full Form Rosemarie's height remains the same through her transition, though she seems to stand slightly taller, as if everyone around her reveled in the sight of her true form. Her skin is a bright scarlet, red as a rose. Her face becomes bat-like, elongated and circular, as is the norm for most Vyres. Her ears do as well, and extend out above her head. Lastly, Rosemarie's wings are a slightly darker shade of red, which would likely give a lovely stain glass effect if a light was shined through them. Rosemarie's wings extend about 17 feet. While in her true form, Rosemarie wears clothing that is slightly darker than the Foryx electric blue. Abilities Magicks Combat Magicks: Rosemarie is a master of both Blood and Shadow magicks, though favors the use of Blood Magicks, priding herself at being incredibly talented in its use, and frankly quite obsessed with it. Rosemarie excelled at Elemental Magick before her discovery of Ancient, though rarely uses them. Necromancy: '''Rosemarie is a master at the art of Necromancy, having been taught by Lothorian Foryx prior to his loss of the skill. Rosemarie generally does not use Necromancy in combat, though will not hesitate to use it if an opportunity presents itself. '''Portal Manipulation: Also having learned from Lothorian Foryx, Rosemarie is able to manipulate the void matrix in order to create a quick means for transportation. Telekinesis: Telekinesis is simply the ability to move objects with one's mind. Rosemarie uses this to express her superiority, though also uses it, which makes grabbing things much more convienient. Weapons Cane: In relatively peaceful times, Rosemarie carries a metallic cane with a small gem on the top which houses a small amount of pre-charged Blood Magick as well as a sharpened end at the base. However, Rosemarie usually prefers to use the cane as either a melee weapon, usually used to stun an enemy so as to easier dispatch the foe using magic. Blood Containers: Rosemarie carries several half liter waterskins filled with blood on her person, usually attatched to her sides or back which is simply used to assist her when using Blood Magicks in combat Corrupted Icyenic Staff: 'Whenever in a battle situation, Rosemarie's prefered weapon is her old bladed staff of her own making. The staff has since been corrupted from its original 'holy' state to suit her current needs. The staff halts magical charge unless it is channeled through Rosemarie's own gauntlets. Personalitiy and Social Tendencies At first glance, one might notice that Rosemarie is a relentless individual when it comes to buiseness and politics. In regards to her underlings, she has incredibly high expectations for them, though if they fall short, a blind fury erupts from underneath her cool facade. Rosemarie will sometimes take an occation to draw amusement from those who she believes to be beneath her. When she speaks to her equals, she is polite, though has a need to feel superior and attempts to act as such. Despite all her efforts, however, Rosemarie usually tends to be very socially awkward in situations that are not part of usual vampyric life, such as romantic tendencies. To her superiors (of which there are few), Rosemarie shows the utmost respect which could be considered borderline worship. Relations Parents *'Father: Leokon Kainz ''(Deceased) '' *'Mother': Cleorima Kainz ''(Deceased) '' *'Father Figure/ Mentor: '''Lothorian Foryx Siblings *'Sister:' Mackenzie Kainz '(Deceased) ''' *'Sister:' Sienna (Namour) Kainz Spouse *'(Previous) Husband:' Verik Foryx (Now separated) Children *'Daughter': Sonia Foryx Progeny *Mathus Mortyga *Peverell Foryx *Rebecca Foryx Residence: Burgh De Rott An Outside View Through the safe marsh of the Snail Trail and past the screaming blood arena of Mort'on, huge towering walls arise out of the misty air. The dark, gothic styled black cobblestone walls tower over any other shabby structure that has withstood the the ferocity of Morytania's wilds. Upon closer inspection, there seem to be many a number of snarling Vyrewatch and Juvinate Vampyres patroling the outside of the wall, never seeming to be far from their posts at mounted cannons and ballistas upon the top of the wall. As one progresses closer, the large seemingly open gateway may catch his eye. While nothing solid bars the gateway, a single ethreal red barrier is firmly set in place to deter unwelcome entrance to the city-fortress. This same barrier can be found in front of a small grate that allows a stream to flow inside. An Inside View After passing the main northern gate, the pavement swiftly transitions to a red tinted cobblestone that is very similar to the great surrounding wall. Many glassy eyed mentally broken humans wander about the road, having been lit by many torches that emit a cyan glow. A large well stands at attention near the inside of the gate with a single lone inscription written in Ancient Forinthry: "Each one must pay." Many air runes are placed on the walls and ground and powered by a magical generator found in Rosemarie's office to purify the marshy air inside the city. Looking eastward, many buildings including an armory, vault, and forge come into view, but the most significant and regal looking building is the tavern. It is a small building, only consisting of a blood-bar worked by one of the glassy eyed humans and a few tables. In the corner of the room, however, a lone circular staircase descends into the dark underground catacombs of Burgh De Rott. Several buildings connect to the system of tunnels, yet it is the center where housing is provided. Each room holds dozens if not hundreds of coffins that house Vampyres according to their development. Many individual rooms are kept off to the sides for those of more significant status. Isolated in the eastern wing of the catacombs is a small staircase must be descended before a single stone door, bearing the helmet of the Foryx with a darkly colored rose underneath, is found. Inside lies Rosemarie's personal office and quarters. The room is an organized mess of chests, bookcases and shelves, though houses a large desk at the end of the room. A small room to the side houses Rosemarie's regal black coffin with a deep crimson lining. History Early Life of of Hallowland Icyene Birth of the Icyene A loud gasp broke the silence of the rich forest before flurry of feathery wings touched down between the trees. Cleorima cradled her extended stomach as she slid into a fetal position, once more emitting a loud yowl of pain. What seemed to be hours passed before the female Icyene sat up to the sight of her mate. With tremendous effort, she smiled warmly through the pain and whispered, "I knew you'd come back." With an equal amount of affection, Leokon embraced her, and delivered the long overdue triplets. Identity Crisis The triplets, two with small tufts of reddish hair and one with blonde, were taken back to the towering city of Hallowvale, where they were received with open arms and affection from the many Icyene present. Several humans also came to see the newborns in the small, ever crowded house of their parents. For several weeks, the triplets were nameless, as nothing seemed to fit the three individually. One day, the family sat outside in their rose garden, watching the triplets gaze in wonder at the soft petals of the flowers. As if by divine inspiration, Cleorima and Leokon both turned to one another and declared the names of the first red headed child and the blonde to be Mackenzie and Namour. With a glance at the redheaded child born third, Cleorima smiled and whispered, "Rosemarie." Early Life The triplets grew quickly, as a growing crisis with Zarosian settlements was constantly calling their parents away from the young Icyene. Mackenzie and Namour began to emerge as budding warriors, usually chasing each other and sparring one another around the garden. Rosemarie, however, was vastly different. She usually sat in the rose garden and stared at the clouds in the sky, not usually taking part in the games or fighting her two sisters shared. As time went on, the three sisters were drawn to the service of their god, Saradomin. Naturally, Namour and Mackenzie gravitated towards the life of soldiers, idolizing the Icyene general Zilyana that occationaly visited Hallowvale. Rosemarie reluctantly followed suit, though seemed rather out of place when in training. The easiest feats of strength seemed utterly unfeasible for Rosemarie, and she was constantly carried by her two sisters after a growing number of failures. After many years, her sisters had excelled in many aspects of combat and Saradomin's philosophy. They were sent away from Hallowvale to help enforce human settlements in Asgarnia, leaving the struggling Rosemarie behind. A Moment of Clarity Despite the obvious lack of physical prowess, Rosemarie's performance in combat gradually improved to the point where she could leave the Hallowlands and rejoin her sisters. They toured Gielinor with a small Saradominist unit, though passed through without seeing much combat. On their way back to the Hallowlands, Rosemarie stopped and breathed a sigh of awe as she caught sight of a massive city just east of Avarrocka. "What is that?" She asked Mackenzie in wonder. Her sister chuckled and replied, "Senntisten." Mere moments had passed before an arrow flew through the air and pierced Mackenzie's chest, causing the Icyene to crumble to the ground. The Saradominist unit was quickly besieged by a small force of Zarosians from all sides. In the confusion, Rosemarie dropped her sword as a figure approached the fallen form of Mackenzie. Rosemarie instinctively pushed her arms forward and a small stream of fire errupted from them, causing a quick ceasefire around her sister. Rosemarie had unknowingly taken a small bag of runes instead of a ration earlier that day. The Zarosian ambush was repelled soon after, though Rosemarie scrambled to find help for Mackenzie. The doctor that had been traveling with the unit had been taken during the ambush, unfortuately, though Rosemarie stayed with Mackenzie and kept her wound clean and free from infection as the unit quickly made its way back to the Hallowlands. Another Icyene with medical experience arrived soon after the unit entered the Hallowlands. She remarked at Rosemarie's dedication and stabilized Mackenzie, much to Rosemarie's interest. Soon after, Rosemarie began to pursue further training in arcane combat and healing. The End of an Age Many years past since the first time Rosemarie's magic prowess had shown. Since then, she had spent many human lifetimes perfecting the arts of both healing and combat magicks. In doing so, she had become seperated from her two sisters who, though learned standard comabt magic, gravitated towards fighter lifestyles. However, the triplets were once again united as they joined a special squadron of four other Icyene in order to combat the new god Zamorak. They were led by none other than the triplet's father, Leokon. The younger Icyene laughingly called themselves the Candy Kane Gang behind Leokon's back in Hallowvale, though this eventually became a way to cope with the stress of battle. The Icyene were sent to the fronts of countless battles, seeing combat nearly every week. Their first major achievment was their contribution during the Battle of the Ritual Site. The Icyene squadron were just a mere few that confronted the Zarosian general Nex during the battle, but their dedication to the cause could not be doubted; Nex nearly killed them all after a lengthy encounter, though Leokon stood and ordered the rest of the squad to flee. He ran straight to Nex and provided a long enough distraction for the squadron to escape with their lives. Mackenzie took charge of the squadron after the battle had concluded. The victory over Nex would be short lived for the Icyene, however. The squadron returned to Hallowvale only to find that an invasion force of Vampyres had followed them over the River Salve. The Fall of Hallowvale The First Strike Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Female Category:Foryx Category:Morytania Category:Noble